Paris (Dinosaur King)
|-|Paris (Chibi)= |-|Paris (True Form)= |-|Paris (Dinotector)= Summary Another of the D-Team's main dinosaurs, who has chosen Zoe as her partner. As a Parasaurolophus, Paris is an immensely powerful dinosaur of the Grass attribute, and harbors an intense rivalry with Spiny. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | Unknown, possibly 2-B Name: Paris Origin: Dinosaur King Gender: Female Age: At least 65 million years Classification: Grass-attribute dinosaur, Parasaurolophus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Perception Manipulation (Bystanders will perceive her chibi form as a modern animal), Enhanced Senses, Sound Manipulation | Everything but Perception Manipulation on a higher scale, Martial Arts, Healing, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Summoning, Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Aura, Statistics Amplification, either Weather Manipulation or Illusion Creation (Causes the sky to appear darker when aggressive), Space-Time Manipulation (Can transport herself and others to a prehistoric battlefield that prevents interference from the modern world), Resistance to Earth Manipulation, possible Resistance to Telekinesis (Grass dinosaurs naturally resist the abilities of Earth dinosaurs), Regeneration (Low-Godly) | Immortality (types 1 and 4), Dream Manipulation, their consciousness can be felt by nearby creatures and people Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be equal to Chibi form Chomp) | Multiverse level (Can trade blows with dinosaurs like Terry. Regularly does battle with Spiny) | Multiverse level (Can fight against the Spectral Pirates) | Multiverse level (Empowered by a Cosmos Stone) | Unknown, possibly Multiverse level (Can be comparable to the Cosmos Stones) Speed: Normal Human (Can keep up with her human owners) | Supersonic (Comparable to other dinosaurs like Terry) | Supersonic | Supersonic | Immobile Lifting Strength: Likely Class 100 (Can easily hoist and throw around other dinosaurs) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | Unknown Durability: Wall level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level (Is empowered by the Cosmos Stone) | Multiverse level (Comparable to the Cosmos Stones) Stamina: Low (Dinosaurs have an incredibly demanding metabolism and cannot use their elemental abilities if they haven't had a meal in the past few hours) Range: Melee range, higher with Move Cards Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High for an animal (More intelligent than an average mammal, and can even understand and process simple sentences) | Average, Gifted in combat (Dinosaurs are sentient, possessing intelligence comparable to humans, and are naturally highly skilled in combat. They have spent their entire lives battling for dominance and survival, and utilize combat styles that take advantage of their physiology in the same vein as human martial arts) Weaknesses: Revived dinosaurs can't switch between forms without the assistance of their partner. Her plant-based attacks are less effective against wind-based opponents. Is relatively more suited to playing a support role, being less effective in open combat than the other main dinosaurs. When fighting on a team, will always forgo healing herself as opposed to protecting her teammates. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dinosaur tablets:' Upon the K-T Extinction event, the dinosaurs were wiped out, but one of each species of dinosaur survived by becoming the dinosaur tablets and waiting out the course of history until the next dominant race managed to reawaken them. Dinosaur tablets possess a palpable consciousness that can be detected even by normal humans in proximity to them. These tablets are comprised of the minds and souls of the dinosaurs, directly compressed into solid objects that are nigh-indestructible and have remained buried throughout history. The person who originally finds a dinosaur tablet becomes that dinosaur's chosen partner and possesses a link with their consciousness, and is the only one who can reunite their mind with their body and resurrect them. *'Dinosaur Cards:' Created by Dr Z in an attempt to create a dinosaur army and conquer the world, the dinosaur cards are also linked to the tablets. These cards act as computer chips in order to contain the dinosaurs' bodies and powers which have been converted to pure information. It is by reuniting this data with the mind of a dinosaur tablet that a dinosaur can regain its original form. When a dinosaur is mortally wounded, their body automatically converts itself back into a card to avoid death, and their mind likewise is instantly sealed back into their tablet. It is implied that when a dinosaur reenters its card, it is actually entering a pocket reality that resembles the Mesozoic Era they came from. *'Battlefield:' When a dinosaur becomes aggressive and prepares to engage in combat, it warps the environment around it to create a Battlefield. This Battlefield can have either of two appearances seemingly selected at random. In one variation the sky darkens, clouds turn red, and lightning crackles overhead. The second variation involves the sky being covered in a swirling pattern akin to a soap bubble or the Northern Lights. The effects of the Battlefield are unknown, but Dr Taylor theorizes that it's some form of localized warping of time and space. **'Timewarp Battlefield:' During particularly intense dinosaur battles, the environment will actually be replaced with a prehistoric landscape overcast with an Aurora-like phenomenon. While it's unknown what this actually entails, characters liken it to being transported to an entirely different location, and anything that wasn't directly involved in the battle will be left behind upon this Battlefield's creation. This form of arena allows the dinosaurs to stop holding back and fight in their own element without being distracted by the sights and fragility of the modern era. *'Move Cards:' Created by Dr Z, it is ambiguous whether these cards artificially strengthen revived dinosaurs, or simply allow them to regain their original power like the normal cards revive their original bodies. By swiping a move card, the dinosaur's partner allows them to call upon various elemental abilities to gain an advantage in combat. **'Nature's Blessing:' Paris inhales and breathes out a wave of natural energy that fully revitalizes her target, healing them of all wounds and restoring their stamina. She can also do this to herself, but will usually prioritize her teammates. **'Metal Wing:' Paris summons a trio of Pteranodons that harden their wings into blades and slash at the opponent. **'Stomping Hammer:' Paris leaps into the air and comes down several times, crushing the opponent into the ground. **'Big Foot Assault:' Paris summons a Seismosaurus which crushes the opponent underfoot. **'Emerald Garden:' Paris fires a burst of elemental energy at the opponent that summons up a massive garden around them. The plants in this garden drain the opponent of their energy and send it back to her to be absorbed. *'DinoTector Armor:' Another invention of Dr Z, the DinoTector armor was reverse-engineered from a set of alien technology. Upon activation, a set of armored plates is generated on a dinosaur's body, comprised of a unique blend of metal and elementally-reactive crystals that strengthen the abilities of the dinosaur in question and allow them to perform more advanced techniques. **'Green Impulse:' Paris flings the opponent into the air and summons a flock of Tupuxuara to attack them on the way down. **'Ultimate Leaf:' Paris's entire body becomes cloaked in a powerful aura of natural energy and leaves. This aura boosts Paris's physical attributes and acts as a powerful forcefield. Key: Chibi Form | True Form | Dinotector | With the Green Cosmos Stone | Elemental Stone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur King Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Plant Users Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Immortals Category:Unknown Tier Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users